The 5 Phoenixes
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: what if the Oniwabanshuu members were still alive? what if Misao had actually found them? what if she was in a group? so many 'what ifs' so you'll just have to read to see what happens! AxM it's a great fic, i swear. rated for violence


A/N: eh heh heh… ok, I swear to god on my life that this will be the last fic I start in 2 weeks! (muahahahahahahaha I'm gonna keep that promise anywayz becuz I'm going on vacation in 4 dayz!)

So here it is, and in MY fic, the Oniwabanshuu does NOT die, and Misao DOES find them, and they already met Kenshin and the others so there! Ha! Oh yeah, and Misao travels with some characters that I made up

Oh yeah, but wat Kenshin and the others DON'T know is that Misao is the leader of the group called… well, u'll just have to read and see.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN GODDAMIT! BUT I SHALL SOON! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WEN I GO TO THE AIRPORT AND TO TAKE MY FLIGHT, I'LL GO ON THE PLANE TO JAPAN INSTEAD! AND THEN I SHALL CONQUER TOKYO AND THEN KYOTO AND THEN HIROSHIMA AND THEN ALL OF JAPAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Oh yeah, I do own the characters that I made up though, but for Yui, I don't own her name.

"Misao-sama? Misao-sama! MISAO, HELLO, EARTH TO NINJA-WITH-LONG-BRAID!" a girl with green eyes and brown hair was poking a girl with a black cloak with a Blue Phoenix design on it. Although her face was covered by the hood of her cloak, if you looked closely, you could see bright blue eyes peering out.

"Augh, what is it now Yui!" the girl took the hood off to reveal a girl no older than 16 with a waist length braid and the most stunning blue eyes that you would ever see.

"Just wanted to know when we're going to get to the next village…" Yui replied. She was also 16 years old but 5 months older. She wore a black cloak as well but was not wearing the hood. Her cloak had a Green Phoenix design instead of a blue one. She had, as you already know, green eyes and brown hair, her figure was quite thin, but don't let her size fool you, if she got mad, she could destroy an entire forest in 5 minutes.

"Yeesh! Not even Mitsuki complains as much as you do!" Misao threw her hands up in the air.

"Huh? Did you mention me Misao-sama?" a figure behind her to the right asked. This person was Mitsuki. She was also wearing a black cloak except it had a Red Design of a Phoenix on it. She had black hair and brown eyes. She had a long pony tail tied up at the top of her head to keep the hair out of her eyes, but you could not see this because she had her hood on as well.

"Ie, never mind." Misao waved her hand airily as if to dismiss the topic.

A silhouette in the shadows laughed softly, "Misao-sama, you truly do amuse me to no end" the person stepped out into the sunlight.

She wore a black cloak as well as the rest of her companions, but her's had a gold Phoenix design on it. If she took off her hood, you would see a girl just as old as the rest (around 16) with jet black hair, and gleaming golden eyes.

"You never tell me how though Ruri" Misao replied lazily.

"Haha… that's only because she's scared" the very last person in their group taunted. Her name was Hari. She was Ruri's twin sister. She was the younger of the two so basically, it was her job to drive Ruri up the wall and it was her twin's job to shut her up somehow. She was wearing the black cloak as well but she had a silver Phoenix. She also had jet black hair, but the only thing that separated her from her sister was her large silver eyes.

"And just what might I be afraid about huh?" Ruri glared.

"I don't know, you tell me" came the snide reply.

"Well I'm not afraid of anything so there" the elder twin stuck out her tongue.

"Hmph, oh really."

"Grow up you two" Misao said.

"OH LOOK WHO'S TALKING MISS I'M-SO-MATURE-YOU-HAVE-TO-LISTEN-TO-ME" Yui, Mitsuki, Ruri and Hari yelled.

"Well you're going to have to listen to me anyways, because I'M the leader remember? Who was it that saved each and every one of you from dying? ME. Who was it that helped you survive when you had no money? ME. Who was it that-"

"OK ok we get the picture. And yes, we are thankful for that. So that's why we were only joking. Get it? J-O-K-I-N-G." Yui sighed.

"You'd better be…"

"Maybe we are… maybe we aren't…" Mitsuki grinned evilly. Oh how she LOVED to torture Misao with uncertainty.

"OH be quiet, I know you're trying to get me agitated again, and I'm going to tell you, it's NOT going to work!" the leader of the group growled.

Suddenly, they stopped. Everyone who didn't have their hoods on put them on. (man, that sounded stupid)

"From which direction?" Misao mumbled taking out what looked like a kunai.

"East, they're going to attack from the east, but there is backup from the west" Ruri said after straining her ears for a while.

"There are 50 of them" added Hari.

"Yea, that too" Ruri muttered.

"Soooo… we're going ten for each person? Let's make a bet first, first person to defeat all their opponents wins and the last person will have to buy the group some Pocky when we get to Tokyo" Yui grinned.

"if it's Pocky, you've got yourself a deal" Mitsuki agreed.

"Yeah yeah I'm in too. Now hush, I'll do the talking so just get ready you guys" Misao said quickly.

A rustle came out of the bushes to the right of them and out stepped a man. He had a large build but then again, looks aren't everything right?

"Well well well… look at what we have here" he laughed.

"Who are you?" Misao kept her head down so that they could not see her entire face, but only the bottom half.

"We, in short, are you're doom" wow, he seemed pretty confident ne?

"Ha! You think such a pathetic excuse for a bandit gang would be able to defeat us? Tell me, do you even know who we are?" Misao smirked.

"Pretty confident for a bitch like yourself, and why should we know who you are?"

"Well, first of all, you should know who we are because we're about to knock you out and take your money as a peace offering and second of all, we're the 5 Phoenixes"

"5 Phoenixes? Never heard of ya"

"I'm not surprised, from the way you're dressed, it looked as if you live under a rock."

"What did you say!"

"You heard me"

"You'll pay for that! Go get them men!" he shouted out. As if on cue, bandits surrounded them.

"Thy hope that thy god shall forgive thee for these actions…"

"Oh for the love of god, forget the praying Hari!"

"Shut up Ruri!"

"Both of you, shut it!"

"Oh be quiet Misao-sama!"

They stood in a circle, back to back. Each of them stood impassively waiting for the bandits to make the first strike.

"YAAAAAA!" a war cry was heard and they came charging at them.

Misao, Yui and Mitsuki had all disappeared while Ruri and Hari just stood there. At the very last second before the bandits could hurt them, a flash of light was seen and after that, all the people in front of them were on the floor with their tongue's lolling out and blood coming out of their nose.

"So that's 7 down and 3 more to go" the twins said both of them had twin katana's drawn and were holding them in a style that was not recognizable.

"Jeez, did you forget about us!" Yui screamed as she came down from above with her daggers raised.

"STEAL KILL!" Misao yelled out smugly as she threw kunai's at the enemies before Yui could get to them.

"WHAT! NO FAIR! Oh fine, you can have these guys, I'll just take on the people over there… WHAT!" Yui turned around only to see the 'people' on the floor each with a arrow in their back.

"You reached 'these' people too late" Mitsuki said as she lowered her bow "ha, I'm done my ten people, looks like I win"

"You wish, I finished before you" Mitsuki jerked her head around to see Misao lying on the grass with her head propped up by the trunk of a tree.

"How can you be laying there in the middle of battle!"

"well, first of all, you said only ten people each and second, IT'S SO FRICKEN HOT IN A BLACK CLOAK! I NEED TO SIT IN THE SHADE YOU KNOW!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Ruri came and sat down beside her. Soon Hari came too.

"So… looks like Yui is the only one who isn't finished…" Mitsuki laughed.

"…IT'S NOT FAIR!" Yui cried after she had finished her battle.

They all laughed. That was so like Yui to be the last one since she was the most hyper of them all next to Misao, only of course when she wasn't in a bad mood such as now thanks to the heat.

"Well, be grateful that these thugs have quite a lot on them" Misao said she took a large sack of gold from the leader of the group.

"HAHA! Yui's gonna hafta use her share to buy us POOCCKKYYYYY" Hari danced around with Ruri.

"Shut up you idiots" Yui glared at them.

"What!"

"Uh you guys?" Mitsuki started.

"WHAT!" they yelled at her irritated.

"Misao-sama is already all the way over there" she pointed to the end of the road where a black figure was slowly disappearing out of site with the money.

"NANI! MISAO-SAMA, GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" they screamed and ran after her with Mitsuki trailing behind.

With Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu…

"So our job is to assassinate the group 'the 5 Phoenixes'?" Aoshi asked.

"Hai, that is correct"

Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu were currently sitting in a small restaurant talking with their new client.

The man that had hired them was a short fat guy. No offense to him but he looked like a potato. His face was all squashed up and plump, but don't get me wrong, this guy was filthy rich! He had money coming out of his business like it grew on trees.

"So why exactly do you want them assassinated?" Hannya asked.

"They robbed one of my deliveries to a customer and then I lost business"

Beshimi sweat dropped. What a stupid reason, but then again, a job was a job, and if you needed food you gotta have money.

Once they were finished talking, they headed outside into the busy streets of Tokyo. For some reason, everyone was gossiping and looking nervously towards the northern part of the street.

"I wonder what's going on…" Shikijou mused.

"Excuse me, miss?" Aoshi tapped a nearby woman on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me what is going on?"

"You don't know! 'the 5 Phoenixes' are here! But I have no clue why they're going into the candy shop…"

_Candy shop? Did our client want us to assassinate children! What is he thinking… it's either he's insane or the so called '5 Phoenixes' are childish_ Aoshi thought dryly.

Suddenly, the road became quiet. From what Aoshi and his companions could see, there were 5 people walking down the street, one of them carrying a bag that was filled with…Pocky? What on earth were they buying POCKY for?

The leader was walking one step ahead of the group. On her back (he could tell it was a her judging by the bottom half of her face which was the only part showing, oh and same with the others) was a Blue Phoenix but it was different than the rest, this one was perched on a high cliff while the designs on the others showed that the Phoenixes were flying after a blue one.

Immediately, the leader's head jerked towards Aoshi. And for a second, he was shocked that he did not predict it. The leader halted suddenly after seeing Aoshi, although he did not know why.

She motioned for her companions to come close and whispered something to each of them, they nodded their heads before fleeing. The Oniwabanshuu close on their tails.

When they reached the outskirts of the city, they ran into a forest and stopped in a clearing.

"Shinomori Aoshi…" the leader began a hint of happiness in her voice although Aoshi did not know the answer to this either, "it has been a long time…"

for some apparent reason, the voice had sounded so very familiar to them.

Had they met this person before? How did this person know them? Did her companions know them too? So many questions floated into Aoshi's brain, but he blocked them all off.

"I'm assuming that you know why we chased you, so you brought us to this clearing am I correct?"

"My my, straight down to business are we? The same old Aoshi I knew. And your voice is as emotionless as ever, not to mention that piercing look in your eye has not disappeared nor dissipated in the least" the leader smiled softly.

"Enough talk, we will be facing you one on one so here we come!" they charged at them, each taking their own opponent.

Hannya charged at Yui. Being as agile as she was, she simply jumped up and landed on Hannya's outstretched arm.

"You cannot fool me with the stripes on your shirt, I've been told about that trick many times and I do not fall for it" Yui smirked.

"Oh really? And who told you about it?"

"Someone you know" she said as she ducked and dodged a kick.

"And who might that be?" he launched a series of punches and kicks to the girl.

"…Someone you knew long ago" Yui finally said as she blocked all the incoming attacks.

He jumped away from her "Aoshi-sama! I do not think we should kill them yet, they seem to know something that I am curious about"

"What is it?" Aoshi asked, never taking his eyes off of his opponent none other than Misao.

"She seems to know about the stripes on my arms and the illusion they create, she says that someone we know told her this"

"Fine, don't kill them yet, just wait until we have them all captured" Aoshi gave the order and went back to fighting.

"Wow. So you're not going to kill us? How kind of you" Yui's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't mention it" Yui was surprised. Misao had told them stories about the Oniwabanshuu and the personalities of all the members but she never told her that the man she was fighting, Hannya it looked like, had a sense of sarcasm.

"Never let your mind stray from the battle" Hannya pointed out as he sent her flying towards a tree. She cried out in pain as her back made contact with the rough surface.

"YUI!" her companions yelled.

She struggled to get up.

"Don't move" Hannya's voice was heard. He had pressed a short dagger to her neck. GREAT, she didn't even have time to attack and she was already beaten, and now she was being threatened by the very weapon she used.

Mitsuki was fighting Beshimi, both of them were attacking from long range so they had taken their battle out into the forest much to Mitsuki's disadvantage.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my best friend you know" she growled.

"Mhmm… sure…" Beshimi threw a few darts at her but missed as she jumped to another tree.

"You have to aim better than that to hit _me" _she launched an arrow at him. It had cut the branch under him forcing him to jump to the tree to his right.

"Same goes for you then" he said.

"Oh be quiet"

"Fine"

Mitsuki sweat dropped. This guy was so strange! So she assumed he was probably the man called 'Beshimi' since Misao-sama had told her once that Beshimi was the queerest of all the Oniwabanshuu.

"Behind you" Mitsuki gasped and started to run forwards, hoping to escape the dart that was sent after her, she could not run to the sides because Beshimi was chasing her from the side.

Just as she was about to leap through the clearing, she felt a sharp sting in her neck and her entire body went limp. Which sent her crashing to the ground.

"You were hit by my paralyzing dart, you shouldn't be able to move for the rest of the day unless I give you the antidote" he waved a little glass jar in his right hand in front of her slouched form, he had leaned her against a tree to get her out of the way from the other fighting.

"Damn you"

"I know"

"…"

Now… moving on to the fight between Ruri, Hari, Shikijou and Hyottoko.

They were apparently playing a life and death game of tag. The twins had thought it was funny but Shikijou and Hyottoko did not.

"Hahaha! You're 'it'!" Hari laughed and ran off after she had scratched him with her katana, she was only using one since she needed speed and 2 would just slow her down.

"DAMMIT! STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Shikijou yelled as he attempted to throw his weapon whatcha ma call it thingy with a chain and ball at the younger twin.

Hyottoko wasn't having that much luck either. Ruri was dancing around while he was trying to burn her to a crisp.

He blew a stream of fire towards her but only succeeded in setting the spot where she once stood on fire.

"Now now, you shouldn't play with fire." Ruri waved her finger mockingly at him.

But what she had failed to notice was that the flames were making a circle around her and soon trapping her inside.

"SHIT… uh… Hari? Your sis needs a little help here…" Ruri stammered as she tried to stay as far away from the fire as she could.

"You think I can help you in this position?" Ruri looked to her tin who was tied up at the moment…literally…

Shikijou had somehow managed to tie both her feet and her hands together and then tied her legs and hands together with one string leaving her to dangle as Shikijou held out the rope.

So, now it was down to Aoshi and Misao… the most intense battle of them all…

"So… tell me, how do you know us?" Aoshi asked in a almost conversational way as he slashed at her with his left kodachi.

"Oh, you know… from a long time ago… I look quite different then how I used to look so I'm not really surprised you don't recognize me Aoshi-s—" she stopped herself before she could say the 'sama', if she had said it, it would have given her away, and she didn't want that just yet, she wanted to prove to him that she was strong and the he shouldn't have left her behind.

She blocked his strike with her kunai and pushed it away before slipping past his defenses for just a second to try and wound him. Unfortunately she failed.

"You know a girl called Misao I presume?" she asked him.

Aoshi froze, then his eyes narrowed almost as if a death threat "what about her? If you harmed her in any way, I swear to god I will kill you right here right now"

"Hmm… so I looks like you care about her a lot…" Misao grinned happily as she jumped to dodge a strike.

"What of it?" Aoshi glared again at her and charged.

"Did you know that she's looking for you?" Misao asked.

Aoshi did not know this, but did not allow the surprise to show in his expression, not that he had one anyways.

"judging by your silence I'm guessing that you didn't know, well, let me tell you this, she's been searching for you for almost 5 years, she left the Aoiya when she was 12 to go looking for you and your companions, she traveled all over Japan and looked for you every where she heard a rumor that had anything to do with you. Well, let's just say that she isn't searching anymore…" she was cut off by Aoshi's Kodachi that was pressed against her neck. His eyes flashing with anger, it looked like he had assumed that she had killed herself, as if she would do that… but then again, he hadn't let her finish her sentence.

"MISAO-SAMA!" Yui, Mitsuki, Ruri and Hari cried.

Aoshi stopped in surprise " 'Misao-sama'?"

Misao smiled and took off her hood as she finished her sentence "…because she has just found you"

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH THE SUSPENSE! I JUST LUV LEAVING YOU PEOPLE IN SUSPENSE… CLIFFIES ARE MY FAVOURITE!

Anywayz, this is gonna be the last fic I post up before I go on vacation. So tell me if u like it and if u do, I'll post another chap after I come back and b4 skool starts.


End file.
